The War of Love
by RosaAria22
Summary: During Fifth Year, Draco and Harry quickly realise they have feelings for each other, but what happens when Hermione also falls in love with Draco? Ron fancies Hermione and Cho Chang is there to ruin it all... lol I suck at summaries but the stories better I promise! Contains slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic so lemme know how I did by reviewing the end!**

"And don't bother ever ever ever coming back to our house, you stupid boy!" Vernon growled, as angrily as a fierce dog, pushing Harry so hard he nearly fell onto the tracks in front of a fast speeding train.

"We hope Voldemort kills you in your sleep," Petunia added rudely. "You are worthless and we hate you."

"Look at his glasses! Nerd!" Dudley screamed, stuffing a donut into his fat piggy face. "Ha ha ha!"

"Oh yeah! Well at least I'm not fat and ugly!" Harry shouted bravely back at his chubby cousin. There were tears in his grass green eyes, but he refused to cry in front of his cruel heartless and mean family. Dudley was as fat as a whale. And so was Uncle Vernon.

"Goodbye you little tosser!" Vernon shouted gleefully, driving out of the station and nearly running over a familiar looking family. Harry was too depressed to notice. Startling grey miserable tears flowed from his eyes, which were the same as his mothers. He wiped them away quickly with one shaking hand.

"Everybody in my family hates me, Voldemort wants to kill me for no good reason and I hate these stupid glasses!" Harry thought to himself. He flung his glasses from his face onto the train track in fury, but miraculously he could see fine. Pulling out a mirror, he stared at his melancholy reflection.

Over the summer, he had become more good-looking. His cheekbones were high and his eyes had a sexy, smouldering look about them. His lips were full, perfect for kissing girls. Also, his hair was no longer messy; it was shaved at the sides and long at the top like all of the footballers had it. The ugly scar on his forehead had faded to nothing.

Harry had been working out when he wasn't being tragically abused by his family. The evidence of his six pack showed against the tightness of his black shirt, and his black skinny jeans showed off the body-builder muscles in his legs. He had also grown over the holidays so he wasn't so much a midget anymore; he was now 5 ft 11. He had also developed a taste for fashion and was wearing Calvin Klein and Gucci instead of old hand-me-downs.

"But why does Voldemort want to kill me?" Harry wondered out loud. He hadn't done much over the summer, except work out daily and fight against the cruelty of his family. What did Voldemort have against him? Was it something he was not yet aware of? Was it a weapon?

"Plus, my friends have abandoned me. Where the hell are they?"

Suddenly, Ron and his family came up to him, along with Hermione. Harry lifted his hand to greet them, but stopped and gasped when he saw Hermione.

Hermione was now 5 ft 8, with toned pins and a huge chest showcased by a flirty bubblegum pink crop top. She had her tongue and bellybutton pierced, and was wearing white booty shorts that perfectly showcased her peachy behind. On top of that, she had honey blonde highlights running through her straightened hair which was down to her waist and really long black eyelashes with pink lips.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said flirtatiously. "Looking forward to Fifth Year?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, suddenly besotted by this sexy new Hermione. Ever since Second Year, he'd had a secret crush on her. Now it was time to act.

Before Harry could say anything, Ron stepped forwards. He was wearing a Nike shirt that perfectly showcased his eight pack and bulging arm muscles, as well as skinny jeans from Calvin Klein that were tight in all the right places. His ginger hair had faded to brown and his nose appeared to have decreased in size. Ron too had grown; he was now 6 ft 2.

"Hey mate, you alright?" Ron said, pulling off his £300 designer sunglasses. Harry's jaw dropped open at how much his best friend had changed. "Oh yeah, business is booming with Fred and George's joke shop." He gestured to the twins, who were wearing expensive suits and smoking cigars behind them. "We bought a new mansion in London and Dad gave up work."

Harry began to feel jealous until he remembered that his parents had left him millions in the bank. Hermione looked very impressed at how rich her best friends were.

Suddenly Ginny stepped forwards. She was dressed sexily too – she wore a tight red latex dress with six inch heels. She had bleached her hair and had a tongue ring.

"Hi Harry. I've changed a lot over the summer." She winked at him suggestively – or was it his imagination? Although she looked a bit trashy, Harry's heart was filled with lust. She was his first crush after all – but who to go for? Sexy Hermione or hot Ginny?

"I had a great summer, but of course it would have been better if you were there," Ginny purred.

Harry noticed Fred eyeing up Hermione's peachy behind and punched him in the face. He lay on the floor unconscious. Both Ginny and Hermione looked impressed and in awe at Harry's strength.

"Nice muscles," Hermione said sexily, touching the rock hard muscles in his arms.

Hermione felt torn. Harry was really hot now, and had the best body she'd ever seen. But Ron was also really rich now, not to mention he was tall and buff with amazing designer clothes.

It was time to leave. Everyone looked plain in comparison when Hermione and Ginny strutted through the crowds, modestly unaware of the attention they were receiving. All the girls swooned when Ron and Harry walked past, eager to get a glimpse of their buff bodies. Nobody really cared about Fred, who was being dragged along by George, but many girls (and guys) noticed the expensive suit and cigar.

Every girl looked boring to Harry when he was with Ginny and Hermione. They sat down with Ron in the VIP carriage (with free Wifi) and shot little glances at each other.

Ron felt very torn too. There was Hermione, who was no longer a nerd, but actually a sexy and desirable witch with great legs. But then there was Harry too, with his new haircut and millionaire status at only fifteen! He'd always had a bit of a thing for the Boy Who Lived, but Hermione was so sexy...

Suddenly Malfoy walked in. His eyes were as blue as a tropical ocean, his hair was as yellow and perfect as a star, and his skin was like milk, clear and flawless. He flashed a movie star grin at the friends. Underneath his tight Hollister shirt, everyone could see a six pack.

"Hey guys. I came to say sorry for being such a douchebag. You see, I've been abused every day by my father since I was four." He looked depressed, a hint of a tear glimmering in his perfect ocean blue eyes. "My mother is an alcoholic and once smashed a bottle over my head, but luckily it didn't scar. But yeah, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Oh Draco," Hermione said, patting his knee with a seductive look in her perfect eyes. "We forgive you."

"Yeah, come and sit with us, Draco," Ron said, producing some champagne. "We have free Wifi and were just about to put some music on."

Harry switched on the music player and Justin Bieber's new album started to play.

"Join our gang!" Harry said. He flexed his muscles.

Draco smiled a dashing smile. "Let's start anew. I'm Draco."

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said sexily.

"I'm Harry," Harry said in a deep, manly voice.

"I'm Ron," Ron said huskily.

"I'm Ginny," Ginny purred.

"I'm so happy we're friends," Draco said, "my old friends bitched about me all the time, just because I was bisexual."

Both Harry and Hermione's eyes were trailing up and down Draco's buff body.

"You know what," Draco said, getting up. He was now 6 ft 6 and looked like a Hollister model with his gorgeous looks. "I'm going to stop all contact with my disgusting family. You guys are my family now."

Everyone's eyes filled with tears at this emotional speech.

They arrived at Hogwarts and got off on the platform. Everyone stared in awe at the five of them; everyone looked plain in comparison. Every girl wanted to be with Harry and Ron; every boy wanted to be them. Every girl wanted to be Hermione and Ginny; every boy wanted them. They looked radiant, as if they were glowing like the sun.

"It's great to be back!" Harry, Ron, Hemrione, Ginny and Draco said together.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang changed into their designer robes (from Twilight and Tattings) and sat at the Gryffindor table.

 **(I won't bother writing a rhyming song for the hat cuz I hate poetry so just imagine it!)**

"Hello guys!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. Let the sorting begin!"

Most of the First years were sorted into Slytherin for some reason. Harry and his gang booed. Draco winked at Harry halfway through, making him shiver with excitement and lust.

"Now I would like to introduce to you all a new Fifth Year student, who comes all the way from America to join us!"

Suddenly the doors were flung open. Everyone turned to stare at the most beautiful student in the entire school that they'd ever seen. She strutted down between the tables and stopped right before Dumbledore, smiling widely.

"Hey everyone, this is Rosa Aria Targerynn," Dumbledore said, and everyone, especially the boys, clapped loudly.

"Hello everyone," Rosa said in a soft, sexy American accent. "I hope we'll all become good friends!"

She smiled. Her teeth were straight and perfect and gleamed white as a cloud. Her lips were full and sexy and blood red. She had a perfect nose, not too big or small. Her face was narrow with defined cheekbones. Her skin was as pale as snow and unblemished. She was tall and shapely, with toned pins, a large bust and a peachy behind. Her eyes were captivating and were the same colour as a clover leaf. Her hair was long, straight and black with pink and blue highlights.

"Wow, she looks sexy," Ron said in a low voice, flexing his muscles. Hermione glared at him, though she still looked very beautiful. Her heart was beginning to tear in two.

Rosa sat down on the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone, even the Slytherins, clapped loudly. The other houses looked incredibly disappointed to not have her in their house. Rosa sat next to Harry at the table.

"Before we begin the feast, I would like to say a few words," Dummbledore said.

"Ibble obble black booble," Dumbledore said wisely. "Begin!"

"I'm Ron," Ron rasped sexily, staring at her like a hungry dog looks at food. Ginny smirked, sensing there was something going on between the two of them already. Hermione glared at the new girl. She was feeling a bit jealous, and vowed to take Ron's attention away from her.

"I'm Harry," Harry said, flexing his muscles. They stared into each other's green eyes, and suddenly, Rosa realised who he was...

"Harry... I think... I think you're my..."

"What, who?" Ginny asked urgently. "Say it!"

Everyone on the Gryffindor table leaned forward. The suspense lay in the air like a cloud.

"You're my long lost twin brother!" Rosa finished, a tear forming in her eye.

Harry gasped.

Then he ran out of the hall, overcome with emotion. Draco got up from the Slytherin table and followed him.

"Wow, I can't believe Harry has a twin sister!" Seamus said in his Irish accent. He eyed Ginny up, smirking.

"Ginny, that small Irish dude is totally into you," Rosa whispered to Ginny, who blushed and giggled.

"Are you a camera?" Ron said to Rosa. "Because every time I look at you, I smile."

Rosa giggled modestly. "Thanks, but I'm actually quite ugly..."

This was nonsense of course. Rosa was exceptionally beautiful, and had a smile that could light up a room. Her laugh was musical and made anyone (even Death Eaters) smile. Her hair never looked bad, it always looked well groomed.

Rosa fell faint all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly Rosa began to black out. The last thing she saw was Ron's winning smile and a hot guy smoking a cigar...

Outside, Harry was punching a wall in anger. He stopped when he saw that Draco had followed him.

"There you are, babe," Draco said in a sexily husky growl. Harry paused, and his heart rate increased.

Babe?

"I've been looking for you," Draco said seductively, grabbing Harry and shoving him up against the wall sexily. Suddenly he kissed Harry hard, and Harry kissed him back, full of longing and passion. Draco could make out like a pro, he discovered. His experienced lips covered Harry's, and his tongue was begging for permission to enter his mouth.

Harry was amazed at Draco's kissing abilities, but when Draco's hand ran against his shirt, he pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Harry said. "I can't do... that because I respect myself and want to save it for someone real special."

Draco nodded sadly. "I understand." He went to the boys bathroom, a small tear in his eye, and Harry knew he needed to talk to someone who would understand.

Hermione was the perfect person for this.


End file.
